In sliding doors for homes and the like, it is common to provide a hand-manipulated latch as a lock. However, such a latch does not provide sufficient security and, therefore, it has heretofore been suggested that other auxiliary locks be provided.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide a lock for sliding doors which is low in cost, easy to manufacture, easily installed, effectively locks the sliding door, prevents the sliding door from being lifted from its track, and is subject to minimal tampering.